Adventure Time: Our Darkest Hours
by NorthernHandler
Summary: Marceline Abadeer is determined to destroy Ooo and starts out with it's beloved monarchs. Only one person can stop her. Even if it means watching his friends die over and over again. He will save them. He has to. (Rating may change)
1. Prologue

**AU. This is just the prologue, normal chapters will be quite longer.**

* * *

Prologue

"How many times have you done it?" It was more of a statement than a question. The deep, matured voice resounded through the room of an undeterminable size. The only source of any light was the small light bulb hanging on the ceiling for dear life as it swung like a demented metronome. Even the dimness was enough to nearly blind the young boy seated in the chair, arms cuffed before him. He didn't dare move or make a sound to defy the demon. Everyone in these parts knew what happened if you defied an aged monarch.

"Gone back," The boy lightly cursed under his breath. He would converse with the demon, if only he could. His vocal chords were near complete destruction as well as the rest of his body. He could swear that the demon wasn't talking if his bloodied ears were even slightly more tattered.

"Tried to save them?" The footsteps grew louder as the man came closer. His shined dress-shoes shamelessly disturbed the eerie silence that filled the dark room. The boy knew this memorable scene all too well, and it always ended the same, as he controlled it. He could end it any time he chose with just the small, insignificant sound of glass breaking. But he remained cuffed on the chair once again, his own reasons nameless. Maybe the warm feeling of nostalgia, or just his own memories collapsing on themselves, he did not know.

"How _do _you do it?" The demon dared stepping closer once more. His breath flooded through all the blood, sweat, and grime to trace the boy's neck, sending a shiver down his spine. The irritating sound of electricity formed oh-so-quite-soon after he asked the simple question, just like every damned time before. The demon stepped cautiously around the chair and kneeled to face the boy.

"Enlighten me." The sound of electricity grew louder as he watched it spark around the demon's hands. He knew what was coming, and it didn't even really hurt anymore. It was more of a bothering sensation that one had experienced hundreds of times. Because in reality, he had. Or maybe it wasn't reality. Who was keeping track, anyway?

The demon would never receive his response, he never did. The boy turned his palm upward and revealed a small glass ball. It was just greater than a marble. In the blink of an eye, the boy crushed it in his fingers, the glass burying itself into his calloused skin. It was over. No. It was over _again._

**Adventure Time: Our Darkest Hours**


	2. If You Can't Take The Heat

**Thank you my lovely reviewers and followers! Yes I know this story doesn't make much sense now, but much will be revealed soon. PM me if you think you know what's up :) There are many shameless hints in this chapter and the prologue**

* * *

**Chapter 1: If You Can't Take The Heat…**

All eyes were on the dark, mysterious, and extraordinarily beautiful woman that sauntered through the restaurant. Every conversation was abandoned and the restaurant became silent besides the tapping of her high-heels against the hardwood floor. Looks of pure lust from the overly-eager males of the restaurant fell flat at her feet as if she didn't acknowledge a single one of them. Her attire didn't help either, with her black form-fitting dress that contrasted her pale complexion attractively. The tapping of her heels soon became annoying, and many of the restaurant-goers resumed their conversations and stories.

Seated at her destination table was a fire elemental who appeared hardly fifteen along with two other fire elementals that were arguably much older. Once the table realized the woman's presence, they all smiled up at her and welcomed her to the table.

"It's so great to see you, Marceline!"

"The same to you, Flame Princess."

The two girls talked for hours after the older men took off to a nearby table where friends were seated. The princess spoke about how she acquired the reverse flame-shield, which was why she was in the _highly _flammable restaurant in the first place. After the discussions were over, Flame Princess shuffled anxiously in her seat and gestured for the woman to come to the restrooms with her.

"Marceline, could you adjust the flame-shield for me? It needs to be tightened around my neck."

The woman nodded and walked behind the princess. She gripped the back of the necklace and started to tighten it. The silence was comfortable until a deafening click made the fire elemental shudder. The princess feared the worst and didn't speak a word. Her fiery heart halted in her chest and she stood completely still. The earsplitting sound of gunfire wasn't enough of a warning for those in the restaurant. The flame shield shattered and fire flooded the restaurant like a bomb. The woman was already gone, far away from the makeshift explosion and the death of the Flame Princess.

Word of the Flame Princess' death spread as fast as the fires she started. The entire Fire Kingdom was outraged and called foul play. No witnesses to explain what happened, no evidence of the incident, only a deadly explosion that ripped the restaurant to pieces and burned what remained. Plenty suspected that the reverse flame-shield had a malfunction, but even more suspected a controlled assassination. Although, picking a fight with the Fire Kingdom was not a good choice, unless one _wanted _to be burned alive in the event of being exposed.

One person in particular was seemingly unfazed by the death of his girlfriend. Finn Mertens, once the last human in Ooo and beyond, sat before the Grand Royalty of Ooo. With dark eyes and furrowed brow, he spoke of what could've happened to his beloved girlfriend. He claimed that the flame-shield wasn't perfected, and most likely broke, causing the restaurant to go up in flames. The Grand Royalty believed what he said, and the subject was dropped. A proper funeral was put in place for the princess and many mourned the young girl's death. It was a forlorn time for Ooo.

After meeting with the Grand Royalty, Finn staggered to the tavern that he had gone to hundreds of times, if not more. The blemished sign read 'The Tainted Tavern' and was missing a letter or two. It was a cheesy name, but the place was still an acceptable tavern. The doors slowly opened and the insignificant bell rang soundlessly in comparison to the robust laughs of the men at the bar. The boy smiled as he was welcomed by numerous men and even a few women. The bartender stood and waved a filthy dishrag at the boy, motioning him to come to the bar. Finn smiled weakly and complied, slowly walking to the bar.

"I heard the news, Finn. I really am sorry. How about we get you some drinks and you can go play some pool with the boys? Free entry tonight."

The boy nodded and solemnly accepted the large glass from the bartender. He took small sips instead of chugging it as usual. He was used to this, losing people over and over. It was no longer a shock to him. After all, he was the last one of his kind at one point. Finn's eyes sailed the room, eying the diverse men and women that he had become well-acquainted with, until his eyes met someone he never expected in the tavern. The raven locks of the woman fell to her waist, hair shaved into an undercut. Her tight jeans and ripped top proved her to be a rocker, one that Finn once knew. But just when he thought he knew her, she drew the rug of friendship right from under his feet, leaving him to fall into the bottomless pit he is currently placed in. The entire tavern grew silent as he locked eyes with her. She hadn't remembered all that he had done, but he _certainly _remembered what she had done. There was no escaping his failed attempts at changing her. She never accepted it, and he had to start from scratch every time.

"_People don't change for the better, Finn. Not a soul that is evil to the core just up and changes to be a saint. Even if you thought they were good, they probably weren't. Even the most amazing and kind person you know could be truly evil. You can't trust anyone, Finn. Don't."_

It was evident that those words affected Finn in more ways than one, beside the fact that they arrived late in his life. He should've believed the man that told him those words the first time, instead of denying the idea entirely. Maybe it was the hero in him, or maybe he didn't want to believe it. The thoughts that raced through his mind were extinguished when the rocker walked up to him and held out her fist.

"Sup Finn."

Her 'fistbump' was never returned, and Finn felt his anger rise within him. It took every ounce of willpower not to tackle her on the spot and beat her into a pulp. Every moral of his was shredding slowly away through the years, and it had taken a toll on him. He wasn't the same as when he was thirteen. Back then he was a hero, battled evil, protected princesses, and aided anyone he could. But now, he was suffering. His heart wasn't pure anymore. Now, it was only used to find revenge, to change someone that couldn't be changed, to stop the inevitable. Everything could be ended right now, in front of everyone. But that, of course, would have a hefty toll. Finn couldn't afford that. Not after everything he had done for them.

* * *

**Trolololololol Merry Christmas guys! I will leave you feeling confused for the holidays unless I finish the chapter by then.**


End file.
